Au milieu de la nuit
by Levi Valentois
Summary: La mission de capture du titan féminin est terminée et est une hécatombe. Le capitaine Levi se retrouve aux prises de ses sombres pensées. Dans cette situation, il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut l'aider à oublier, mais pas toujours de la manière que l'on croit. Oneshot, LevixErwin Slash, romance, drame


Hello! Finalement de retour car ce sont les vacances! Le blocus fini, les examens expédiés, il ne reste que du temps pour écrire, lire et fangirler.

Donc, voici un mini oneshot sur le fabuleux manga Shingeki no kyojin, attack on titan pour les intimes (dislaimer en subliminal, vous remarquerez).

Ne tient compte que de l'animé jusqu'à l'épisode 22, (manga papier et spin off non inclus, même si ça reste dans la même ligne de conduite).

Pairing : Erwin x Levi (noms génériques et grades qui viennent du wiki)

Raiting : T+, c'est pas du lemon mais ça reste 2 hommes dans un lit XD et puis ça tire sur le dramatique et c'est un peu dégoulinant de doux sentiments. Vous voilà prévenus.

Date : 17/08/14, ouais, il traine sur mon pc depuis un moment.

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, les non-sens et les formulations parfois étranges. N'hésitez pas à me le dire!

J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous pouvez me le dire aussi...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La troupe était finalement rentrée de l'expédition. Durant le temps du combat, du voyage et du passage dans la ville, Levi Rivaille avait essayé de ne pas voir, de rester concentré. Mais maintenant que la nuit était tombée, leurs visages mutilés, et principalement le <em>sien<em>, revenaient le hanter. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, ils le tourmentaient dans ses rêves, les transformant en cauchemars.

Il soupira. Une nouvelle fois, il ne dormirait pas. Il passa son peignoir pardessus ses vêtements de nuit et sortit. Il n'entendait que le son étouffé de ses pas claudicants sur le parquet, jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte parmi d'autres. Dans cette situation, il n'y avait qu'une personne à aller voir. Lui seul saurait lui apporter ce dont il avait besoin : du réconfort et du plaisir, à défaut de sommeil.

-Erwin…

Il avait prononcé son nom si bas que lui seul l'avait entendu mais le commandant répondit à son appel, ayant prévu sa visite : il l'avait attendu.

-Entre, Levi.

Le capitaine ouvrit la porte sur les appartements privés du commandant. La chambre équipée d'un grand lit, d'une armoire et d'un bureau recouvert de papiers était plongée dans le noir. Seuls les rayons de la lune qui arrivaient à percer les tentures éclairaient la pièce.

D'un pas silencieux, Levi avança vers le lit où il pouvait deviner son supérieur redressé contre le sommier. Il défit son peignoir qu'il laissa tomber au sol dans un bruit de vêtements froissés. Il grimpa ensuite sur le matelas, un genou après l'autre, pour se diriger à quatre pattes vers le corps de son amant. Il remonta des pieds jusqu'aux cuisses pour venir se placer au-dessus de celles-ci. Son visage était à quelques centimètres seulement de celui de son supérieur.

Sans prononcer un mot, il remonta ses mains le long du torse du blond pour venir les poser à la naissance de son cou. Et, se collant à lui, initia le premier baiser. Erwin, en réponse, laissa glisser ses doigts dans le dos du brun, insistant sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il commença par des mouvements circulaires, allant de haut en bas. Il sentait les muscles tendus se détendre sous ses paumes. À chaque aller-et-retour, il descendait un peu plus bas, faisant ainsi frissonner son subordonné. Erwin finit par glisser ses mains le long des fesses, les ramenant ensuite le long des cuisses. Il insista sur l'arrière des genoux, s'y attardant un moment de plus.

Cette dernière action arracha un soupire à Levi qui rompit le baiser pour détourner le visage et soupirer à nouveau, profitant de la caresse. Son cou ainsi dévoilé fut ravi par les lèvres du commandant. Lâchant l'un des genoux pour poser sa main derrière la nuque du brun, Erwin lui donna une petite pression, l'intimant de se coucher sur le dos.

Comprenant les intentions sans paroles de son amant, Levi bougea ses jambes pour les étendre correctement mais pour ce faire, il s'appuya sur sa cheville encore faible. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de la soigner, trop engourdi par les mauvais évènements de la journée. La crispation de douleur qui s'inscrivit sur son visage n'échappa aucunement aux sens aguerris du commandant qui retira sa tête du cou offert pour se relever et regarder le visage de son amant.

- Où as-tu mal, Levi ?

Celui-ci soupira en évitant le regard de son supérieur.

- On ne peut pas juste continuer et faire comme si il n'y avait rien ? demanda-t-il, blasé.

- Non, montre.

Levi soupira une nouvelle fois, sentant qu'il ne pourrait y échapper. Il se releva sur ses coudes et désigna du menton sa cheville gauche. Sans plus de préoccupation pour son état ou celui de son subordonné, il se redressa pour examiner son amant. Il releva le pantalon de pyjama et se saisit avec douceur de la cheville meurtrie. Il soupira à nouveau et, allumant les lampes sur son passage, alla trifouiller dans ses armoires à la recherche d'un kit de premiers soins.

- Et tu as marché comme ça jusqu'ici ? Tu sais que nous sommes appelés demain. Qu'aurais-tu fais si je ne l'avais pas vu ?

- Je comptais aller à l'infirmerie.

Erwin revient sur le lit et posa une trousse sur celui-ci. Riant quelque peu, il glissa sa main gauche sur la joue de son amant avant de l'embrasser.

- Menteur, dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ne bouge pas.

Avec précaution, le commandant commença à masser la cheville avec une crème qu'il fit pénétrer en passant délicatement ses doigts sur la peau rouge et gonflée, qu'il enroula finalement dans un bandage.

- Tu devras aller à l'infirmerie demain.

Et vu le regard que son second venait de lui lancer, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- C'est un ordre.

- Oui, oui, accepta le brun sur un ton qui n'en disait pas moins, tout en revenant placer ses mains autour du cou de son amant. Peut-on continuer ?

- Ça dépend… Tu t'es blessé autre part ?

- Tsk !

- Levi, montre-moi ! le somma-t-il en commençant à tirer sur ses vêtements pour les lui retirer, laissant donc le commandant vêtu d'un simple boxer. Quand commenceras-tu à prendre plus soin de ton corps plutôt que de la propreté de ta chambre ?!

Levi soupira. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était sa faute. Erwin ouvrit un autre pot de sa trousse et commença à en appliquer sur les bleus qui striaient le corps de son amant. Le blond fronça les sourcils : Levi n'y était pas allé de main morte contre le titan féminin. Chacune des lanières de l'équipement tridimensionnel avaient laissé des marques profondes, quadrillant sa peau de trainées violettes. Il les soigna une à une, commençant par le torse pour descendre sur les cuisses.

Levi, de son côté, appréciait l'attention : c'était étrangement délassant d'avoir une personne pour prendre soin de soi. À part Erwin, personne ne le faisait de cette manière protectrice, douce, attentionnée, _amoureuse,_… Il transformait cette action pourtant douloureuse en un massage des plus doux et sensuel.

- Et dire que j'étais venu pour que tu me fasses oublier la journée…

Erwin leva les yeux sur le visage de son amant qui avait fermé les siens pour mieux apprécier la caresse mais aussi se détendre et se laisser aller dans les seuls bras qui lui offraient encore un sentiment de sécurité.

- Je fais le fier, l'intouchable. Ils pensent que je suis sans sentiments, que je ne ressens rien… Mais au fond, je souffre tellement…

La voix du capitaine se brisa mais il continua de parler, s'ouvrant au seul homme qui pouvait le comprendre et continuer de prendre soin de lui malgré tout.

- C'est moi qui les avais choisis et je les ai tués.

Une larme lourde de regret coula sur sa joue et s'écrasa sur le couvre-lit.

- Je revois sans cesse leurs visages figés et Petra… Petra est morte.

Levi ne parla plus durant les minutes qui suivirent, laissant juste éclater un sanglot qui, à lui seul, manifestait sa douleur et sa détresse.

- Tourne-toi, intima Erwin, qui silencieux respectait la tristesse de son amant.

Levi obéit et se mit sur le ventre mais bougea à quatre pattes pour poser sa tête sur les coussins qu'il sera entre ses bras comme un enfant. Il offrit ainsi une vue totale sur son dos meurtri, ravagé par le ceinturon central de l'équipement. _Et dire qu'il voulait faire l'amour dans cet état-là_, pensa Erwin qui s'appliqua à le soigner du mieux qu'il put.

Au bout de quelques autres minutes silencieuses, Levi se remit à parler, d'une voix enrouée et grisée par le sommeil qui venait enfin le chercher.

- Tu sais qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte ? Tu es le seul qui prend soin de moi et qui sait toujours ce que je pense, même si j'en montre rien. Tu es le seul…

Erwin se saisit la couverture pour la tirer d'en dessous du corps meurtri de son amant et ainsi le couvrir. Il avait rangé la trousse qui était à présent posée au sol à côté du lit. Il se laissa à regarder son amant presque endormit. C'était rare que celui-ci s'ouvre autant. La journée avait été rude.

Le recouvrant, Erwin se glissa dans son dos, ramenant la couverture sur eux deux.

- Mais, continua soudainement le brun d'une voix sourde, et quand toi tu disparaitras aussi ?

Les larmes étaient montées aux yeux du capitaine, secouant son corps de nouveaux sanglots.

- Je serais seul, à nouveau…

Le cœur d'Erwin se sera. Il se colla un peu plus au corps de son amant, l'enlaçant plus fort encore aux creux de ses bras.

- Non, Levi.

Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux noirs de son subordonné, respirant son odeur, savourant son contact. Jamais il ne le laisserait, promesse futile d'un homme transit. Mais les temps étaient en train de changer. Il devait donc le lui dire, au moins une fois avant que sa macabre prédiction ne se réalise et qu'il s'en aille, lui aussi.

Il se rapprocha encore, resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour de ce corps qui lui importait tant.

- Je t'aime… murmura-t-il d'une voix où transperçaient tous les sentiments les plus doux qu'il puisse exister en ce monde.

Et seul resta le silence, Levi ayant sombré dans le sommeil à l'instant de ses dernières paroles. Jamais il ne sut ce que son amant lui avait confessé au cœur nuit, le tenant entre ses bras comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il soit au monde.


End file.
